what_you_lovefandomcom-20200213-history
The Fire Song ~ PetStarPlanet
The Fire Song is a medley song featuring different fire themed songs. While the lyrics aren't original, PetStarPlanet decided how to mix all the songs. Songs * Ed Sheeran - I See Fire (theme song of The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Ellie Goulding - Burn * Sam Tsui - Wildfire * The Skylander Boy and Girl - FIRE Element Song * The Skylander Boy and Girl - The Trap Team Introduction Song * Alicia Keys - Girl on Fire * Adele - Set Fire to the Rain * Conchita Wurst - Rise Like A Phoenix (Austria's song and winner of the Eurovision Song Contest 2014) Lyrics Oh, misty eye of the mountain below Keep careful watch of my brothers, oh And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke Keep watching over during this song Eeh We don't have worry about nothing Lightning bolts, to the sky, you made an ember glow It only took a spark And they They're gonna see us from outer space Light it up Into the sky And the light started out, they don't know what they heard Cause we're playing with fire, enemies will get burned Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world Who are you gonna choose when it is your turn We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky It's the F I R E, fire, fire, who you gonna be Now it feels, like my walls are melting F I R E, fire, fire, bring that heat Cause we got the fire, fire, fire Inside a mountain And we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn Burning the trees And I see fire We're always playing with the fire, fire F I R E, yeah Like a Wildfire, like a Wildfire Woooah It's burning out of control-trol Like a Wildfire, like a Wildfire Wooah You've got the huge roar And I hope that you'll remember me Cause there's Hot Head and Hot Dog Sunburn, Eruptor Flameslinger and Ignitor Smolderdash and Fryno There's Fire Kraken and Blast Zone Trail Blazer and Torch There's also Ka-Boom and Wildfire Bowser and Spitfire And the light started out, they don't know what they heard Cause we're playing with fire, enemies will get burned Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world Who are you gonna choose when it is your turn We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky It's the F I R E, fire, fire, who you gonna be Now it feels, like my walls are melting F I R E, fire, fire, bring that heat Cause we got the fire, fire, fire Inside a mountain And we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn Burning the trees And I see fire We're always playing with the fire, fire F I R E, yeah Like a Wildfire, like a Wildfire Woooah It's burning out of control-trol Like a Wildfire, like a Wildfire Wooah You've got the huge roar And I hope that you'll remember me We can light it up, up, up So that they can't put it out, out, out And this girl is on fire And as the sky is falling down It crashed into this lonely town But I set fire to the rain Cause we got the fire, fire, fire Inside a mountain And we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn Burning the trees And I see fire We're always playing with the fire, fire F I R E, yeah And we got the fire Fire Let it burn Fire And I rise like phoenix Fire And I see fire burn on and on the mountains side Like a Wildfire, like a Wildfire Woooah It's burning out of control-trol Like a Wildfire, like a Wildfire Wooah You've got the huge roar Like a Wildfire, ah Trivia * PetStarPlanet would love it if Sam Tsui performed this song. * Some lyrics were changed to make less references to The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. However, the song still makes references to the Skylanders series (such as listing 16 Skylanders of the Fire element). ** This also means that the song contains a short Mario reference. *Originally, the song was only going to include I See Fire, Burn and The Fire Element Song. *The style of this song is most likely similar to the one in I See Fire. *PetStarPlanet also made a Wildfire Mashup song (including lyrics from 14 songs called Wildfire from 2014). Category:Songs Category:User Songs